


Laying here on the floor

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Theo reflects on Millis last moments





	Laying here on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandraSempra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/gifts).



> This Thilli goes to Sandra-Sempra who brought this ship into my life! I’m sorry in advance! You love me xx

Theo laid next to Milli looking into the nothingness that was left of his love. She was his soul. His heart and everyone was saying it was time to let her go, let her leave into the light. But how could they not see he was breaking inside, his whole self was broken the moment she took her last breathe.

 _Why did she have to go?_ Why was it her time? They were only thirty and now he was feeling the hurt of a lost soul.

It hadn’t taken long to find her, he never left her side for long and she had said she wasn’t feeling herself. _She was sick_. The healer says it’s time to leave now to let her go into this moment but Theo wasn’t ready.

What would life be without his light? She had brought him out of the darkness and now she was pushing him back there.

Theo wouldn’t let her memory die. That would survive as long as he drew breath.

Lying on the floor barely breathing at all, the healers say to hold on tight as he said his last goodbye. This is a moment that will change your whole life, they say.

It was time to free Millicent once and for all and let her spirit fly into the light, to bring her back would be nothing but it would hurt her in the end so he had to let her go.

“Goodbye my dark angel, you will always be my guardian up above.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
